Twilight's Dawn
by MsJessicaRCullen
Summary: When Bella leaves to Forks, it isn't only her but her 3 yr old daughter Elizabeth as well. How would Edward take Bella having a daughter, will he still be in her future or will she have to face her past alone? Re-Take on Twilight: AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is exclusively Stephenie Meyer's.

**Chapter 1: Settling**

The sun breaks through the clouds allowing for a just few rays of sun to dance along the circular plane glass window. I press my hand against it saying a silent goodbye as we move closer to the town under a near-constant cover of clouds. The sun is just one of the few things I would miss. Movement from the right of me causes my attention to shift to the small girl huddled in her seat. Her brow is crunched in annoyance from the streaming light and a small laugh escapes my lips as I turn to shut the blind. When I look back at her she peeks out at me from her pillow that is now acting as a shield and I go to smooth out her hair while she greets me with a tired yawn.

"Still not a morning person I see," I say teasingly, trying to tame the mop on her head of jet black curls that seems to have turned into a bird's nest. Self-consciously I begin to smooth out my own hair knowing I am no different than my young three-year old daughter but it is of no use without a brush and soon I give up for the both of us.

"I got it from you, Mama," she says eyes closed with sleep still coating her voice as she tucks her head back down.

"I Know, I Know. But don't go back sleep, sweetie. We're going to land soon and I'm sure you don't your meeting with Grandpa for the first time since you were a baby to be while you were asleep. Now, do you?" She shakes her head no wildly, and I know she's wide awake now that I can fully see familiar big brown eyes.

Elizabeth was a perfect picture of a miniature me except for the black hair, which was _his_ doing. For that, I was glad. I didn't know how I would handle it, if every day I had to look at her and be reminded of him. Yes, I know technically my little girl would always stand as a recollection but knowing I wasn't looking into his eyes made it just a little easier to sleep at night before the nightmares began. Although, now I knew now even that wouldn't help, now that we were moving to Forks.

"Mama," I hear, Elizabeth's calling snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Baby?" I ask. She huffs her little lips puckering into a pout.

"I said, do you think Grandpa will like me?" Her face is serious with worry etched in her eyes and I resist the need to roll my eyes. Three-year olds were so self-centered.

I smile a bright reassuring smile and kiss her cheek. Staying at eye level with her I say, "Honey, you've met Grandpa already. Only you don't remember because you were so small and just a baby. But when he first saw you back in Arizona, the look on his face said it all. I don't think he has loved anything more." Then I whisper in her ear, "Not even me!" I settle myself back in my chair and see her eyes go so wide I'm scared she might have gone into shock. My worry only descends when the biggest smile I have ever seen makes its way on to her face.

"Really?" She asks. I nod my head and she leans against me seemingly satisfied until I feel a drop of liquid against my skin. I leaned down so I can look at her, "Why are you crying, Sweetie?"

She let out a quivering hiccup and with trembling lips said, "I'm going to miss Grandma."

"Is that why you're so upset?" I ask.

"No," she says finally gaining control of her crying. Then she sighs heavily and I shake my head at my daughter who seems to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. "It's just that now that we're gone Grandma and Phil are going to be so lonely without us, what are they going to do for fun?" I winced at thinking of all the fun my mother and her husband were going to have now that there wasn't a teenager and a toddler at home with them.

"Well, Grandma is going to miss us but she has Phil and I'm sure there going to have way more fun than us now that there moving. Remember what we talked about before?"

"Yes," she says excitedly. "They're going to Flor… Flor… Florida! Right?"

Phil was being shipped to Florida and I knew it pained Mom to not go with him; after all she's done for me and Elizabeth I sacrificed myself to go to Forks with Dad, just so she could be happy. Of course, that meant I would be returning to my unmade mess as well.

"Exactly, besides I'm sure we can always talk to Grandma and send her e-mails, okay?"

Her face visibly brightened at this and as much as her seatbelt would allow she turned to hug me tightly and I soaked into her embrace before turning to see out the window and realized the tarmac was right below us. The wheels began touch down and Elizabeth grabbed my hand in hers with a tighten hold. I squeezed her hand signaling everything was okay. The ding of the seatbelt sign alerted us it was okay to go and I unbuckled myself first, going into the aisle to grab both our carry-on from the overhead compartment. With my purse and Elizabeth's colorful Disney Princess's book bag in hand I unbuckled her and grasp a tight hold of her hand. I began to make my way slowly down the narrow aisle hearing the huffs of impatient passengers behind me. The small planes aisle was half the size of the plane we had taken for our four hour flight out from Arizona to Seattle. Still, I continued taking careful steps so I wouldn't fall and topple down on top of my baby girl. Finally we stepped off the plane and into the brightly lit Port Angeles airport. Through the glass windows I can see the sun has gone and only darken clouds shelter us. Finding baggage claim wasn't hard I had it memorized from being shipped between mom and dad from childhood till sixteen.

Before we head out I gather our parkas from the suitcase and put it on each of us.

It had been three years since I last seen my father and I knew the stay was sure going to be awkward but having Elizabeth would help. I knew my decision had left him confused knowing my huge distaste for Forks itself, and then even more for the person who lived not too far from it.

Charlie's was waiting for us next to a black Toyota just outside the doors. "Hi, Dad," I say as I walk closer to him. I made it a point not to call him Charlie to his face. I slipped once, and the look on his face after that made me extra careful when I was around him. He leaned down and gave me an awkward one armed hug and kissed Elizabeth at the same time, causing her to giggle, probably from his mustache tickling her cheek. He leans back against the car as he says, "How's my favorite girl?" He looks at me giving me a pointed look. "Sorry, Bell's but she's more adorable than any other kid born in this world. Even you. Kiddo." I roll my eyes and set Elizabeth down while I pass him our luggage that effortlessly fits into the trunk. We didn't bring much with us. Most of our clothes were meant for the heat, so I would have to find a place to get us some warmer outfits.

"I didn't know you got a new car Dad," I say as I get Elizabeth settled into the back and into her car seat.

"I didn't get a new car Bells, this is for you," he announces shyly. "I wanted you to have a way of getting around and not have to rely on me all the time." I couldn't help but stare at Charlie, this was one of the nicest things he had ever done for me. Once I regained my ability to speak, I simply said what came to mind. "Wow Dad, I love it! Thanks!"

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed.

I hopped in the passenger seat as Charlie got in and began to drive we exchanged a few comments about Mom and the weather before he began. Elizabeth was already knocked out, still sleep deprived from our early flight out this morning.

"You know Bells, I'm happy you came. It's been too long. Two years since I've seen my grandbaby. But, I just wanted you to know no one has seen him since that night. And if he's smart he'll let it stay that way."

I shook my head numbly and allowed for the new information to sink in. I was glad he wasn't around; although I knew I had to face my fears someday I was hoping it wasn't today or any day soon for that matter. With moving to Forks, I already had so much more on my plate. I was beginning my senior year, at nineteen. I just wanted high school to be over with but thanks to my unexpected pregnancy and the nightmare of my last visit to forks my sophomore year ended up being repeated twice. Also, I had to come to terms with starting Elizabeth into pre-school now since Mom wasn't here to watch her.

Eventually, we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small two-bedroom house that he bought for Mom in the earlier days of their marriage. It didn't take long for me to get settled but I saw Charlie had made a few changes to my old bedroom. It was larger but still familiar, it housed the same dresser and desk with the hand me down computer I had since I was twelve, only now it seemed to make room for a larger bed and space to withhold both Elizabeth and I.

Gently, I placed Elizabeth down on the center of the bed and kissed her forehead. My hand instinctively brushed along the side of her face. I turned to see Charlie at the doorway, a light smile on his face.

"I like it," I say gesturing to the room. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you do. And I'm glad your home Bells," he says before making his way down the stairs. The great thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover. He leaves me to unpack but instead I curl up next to my daughter and finally allow myself to cry.

**Please Review and Let Me Know, What you Think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 2: Dreams

Fork's High School was nothing compared to my old high school back home in Arizona. It only upheld a mere three-hundred plus student residents whereas, in my old school that just accounted for most of the entire senior class.

As I pulled into the parking lot my mind still laid heavily on Elizabeth and the enormous amount of guilt I felt for leaving her at pre-school. When we left the house this morning I pepped talk her the whole way as we drove to Fork's only Early Childhood Center. Continuing on I said, "Make sure you listen to your teacher and do everything you're supposed to" as I opened the car door and helped her from her car seat and onto the sidewalk. Until finally, she practically yelled, "Alright already, Mommy." I gave her a timid smile and then we walked into the building hand in hand, stopping first at the office.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and covered in colorful artwork, posters, and child friendly furniture. It was a warmer welcoming than I had expected. The small signs hung over the doors gave me direction as I stepped into the small office, and sat Elizabeth down in the little waiting area of mismatched accent chairs. More children artwork cluttered the walls bringing the only exciting atmosphere to this otherwise dull room that was sectioned into two halves by a worn counter which held way to many paper baskets. Two desks sat behind the counter, one of which was staffed by a petite brunette woman.

The brunette woman looked up at me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, my daughter Elizabeth is supposed to me starting school today."

I watched as awareness fell on to her. It was to be expected that I would become the topic of childish gossip, no doubt for such small town, like this. Chief Swan's daughter comes home at last as a teenage mother. She's flighty just like that ex-wife of his. I wouldn't put it past these people to be gossiping about the night my life turned into shambles either.

"Of course, dear," she said. "Chief Swan handled everything." She dug through stacks and piles of documents on her desk until she successful hunted out what she was looking for. "I have her class room number right here, and teacher's name." She brought several sheets to the counter some of which were for me to sign. Then as I gathered Elizabeth and headed out the office, she went through a daily schedule for me, as we walked through the halls and she smiled at me when we stopped in front of Elizabeth's class. I smiled back and opened the door watching as my daughter practically ran into the room and immediately began to play. It was empty only her teacher occupied the vibrant room. I still worried about how she would cope in this new environment. Her teacher, Ms. Martin who seemed pretty nice and assured me she'll be okay, trying her best to put me at ease.

"Elizabeth," I called as I made my way over to her, bending down on my knees. "I've got to go Sweetie, you're sure you'll be okay?"

She turned into me, gave me a full on Lizzie hug before kissing my cheek and then stroking it. "I'll be okay, Mommy. Will you be okay?"

I shook my head yes.

"Then go Mommy, you got school too," she said sternly with her hands on her hips.

I kissed her forehead and wave good-bye to both her and Ms. Martin. Before I closed the door behind me I heard her exclaim, "I love you, Mommy."

I made my way down the corridor and out into my car, lingering there for just a few moments more. Elizabeth made life worth all the grief I felt, although she came unwarranted and in the most gruesome of ways, she was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me, even if her conception was not. She was a feisty little thing nothing like my quiet shell and always seemed to be energized with excitement, always bringing joy with her company.

Three years ago I would have sworn that I would never fall in the footsteps of my parents, I didn't even want children. But I also would have sworn that _he_ would have never hurt me, he was my sun after all.

Yet, here I was.

A single tear fell before I wiped it away and started the car hurriedly.

On my trip to school I managed to control my emotions over the reality that was my life. I got there in enough time to allow for me to make it to the office for my schedule and get to class on time, instead of blindly roaming the halls like an idiot. It was just starting to drizzle as I made my way out of the main building and over to what I hoped was building three. Double checking my now wet splotched map, I noticed with relief I was heading in fact to building three which was easier to spot by the large black "3" that was painted on the right hand corner in a white square.

I kept my face down as I headed into my first class robotically following two students who hung up their coats on a long row of hooks in the small classroom. I took up the slip I was handed in the office for the teachers to sign. Mr. Mason I identified by the name plate sitting idly on his desk who thankfully had not forced me into introducing myself to the class. I took a seat way in the back looking over the syllabus that seemed fairly easy, seeing as I had read most of it.

By lunch I had made a few friends already, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Ben and a snotty blonde named Lauren. Lauren seemed more of an acquaintance then a "friend." No one was shocked when I told them I had a daughter, and I wasn't surprised to find out they already knew. Thankfully, Elizabeth wasn't much of a topic discussion for long, except for Mike, who constantly commented on me being the hottest MILF ever, even over Miss. Cullen, whoever that was. I didn't pay any attention to his words choosing instead to look away as the blush burned my cheeks and half listen to Jessica gush about the dance that was coming up. She gave Mike a hopeful look but he was all too caught up in a conversation with Tyler and Ben. Feeling completely out of place and disconnected from the group as they talked about privileged activities my eyes wondered over the cafeteria as I tried my best to suppress my anxiety over Elizabeth. She would be okay, I thought.

It was then, that I first saw them.

There were five of them; three boys and two girls to be exact and they sat in the far corner of the cafeteria. Each of them was pale skinned and all extremely attractive, they were like extravagant Lamborghini's sitting in a used car lot. They simply didn't belong, well at least not here but maybe in California. And all of them looked the same; bruise like shadows under their eyes with flawless milky like complexion, and yet they were so different. But all seemed to have beautiful, dark eyes and radiated perfection.

Jessica, my forgotten neighbor taps me on my shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts; I turn my attention back to her but keep my eyes on the inhumanly stunning group.

She giggled, which seems to be an odd mixture of snort and small laugh, "I see your interest in the Cullen's," she says.

And as the last syllables of their name leave her mouth, one of the boys with untamed lovely bronze hair looks back at us with a scrutinizing stare before turning his back once more to us.

"That's Edward Cullen," she says with such distaste that I think his name alone has burned her tongue. It's obvious why she has that much animosity toward him. I suddenly felt very sad for Jessica. "Don't worry he always has that stick up his ass. All of the Cullen's seem too good to even bother making friends here. Even when they first moved here two years ago with Doctor Cullen and his wife, they just always stuck together." Oh, his wife, I guessed that was the Miss. Cullen Mike mentioned earlier. There's a hit to my self-esteem as I realize if those are Doctor and Miss Cullen's children, I sure as hell wasn't what Mike thought I was.

"And I almost mean that literary, like those two," she points to the blonde model and the hunky boy who seems to have more of a body of a pro football player, "That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, they're like, together, together. And the same goes for the small one, Alice Cullen. She's Edward's sister and is totally in love with Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin. The other blonde how always seems to be in pain."

"That's, well that's something else," I say having nothing to really comment on. I was all too familiar with the feeling of being gossiped about.

"I guess it's not as bad as it seems, since they're all adopted," she says with a shrug of her shoulders. Then she adds ever so blankly with a hint of bitterness, "Doctor and Miss Cullen can't have kids. She's infertile."

It takes all my might not to ring Jessica by that pretty little neck of hers. All my pity for her from earlier goes out the window and suddenly, I'm left feeling extremely grateful for whatever it was that Edward Cullen said to her that has left a permanent mark in her ever so fragile ego.

The bell rings and I'm the first to gather my things and exit the cafeteria without another word to Jessica or her friends and head to my next class. I didn't need to surround myself around judgmental people like her; I had enough of it back in Arizona. My teeth grind together and I don't even hear the soft steps of Angela Weber, as she walked up behind me.

"I know Jessica, can be," she tries to find words and I know the perfect label that would fit. "Well, Jessica can be, Jessica. Where you're headed?"

I take out my schedule looking it over, "Mr. Banner, Biology II."

"Oh great, you have it with me." We walk together to class and I'm no longer hesitant as I gather the slip once again to give to Mr. Banner. He also doesn't make me announce myself to the class and I see Angela already has a partner and she gives me a sadden look before I head to the back and sit at an empty black-top lab table. I'm happy I'm alone.

That is until I see familiar bronze hair at the door and see that the only other empty seat is next to me.

I was sitting at Edward Cullen's table and he did not seem thrilled about it.

If looks could kill, I would be vanquished right now. Edward's eyes were filled with hatred and they stayed on me as if willing for me to disappear into thin air.

"Are you okay Edward," Mr. Banner says braking him from his trance.

"No," Edward mutters glaring at me one more time. "I think I'm sick, can I be excused, Sir?"

Mr. Banner swiftly rights him a pass and before long sent Edward on his way. I'm left feeling absolutely confused and a little pissed. What did I ever do to him? It was my first day here and he already hated me. Yes, I know his family didn't like anyone but I was new and hadn't even gotten the chance to at least make them dislike me.

I guess Edward Cullen would be one more person I would not associate myself with, after the way he acted I doubted more so now than ever, that we would ever be friends.

Putting aside those events school was pretty much uneventful and I practically half ran to my car when the last bell had rung, happy and anxious to get to the only person who truly mattered to me.

That night as I'd lay asleep with Elizabeth; my dreams were filled of bronze and topaz. It was the night's sleep and the first night in three years that weren't submerged in scenes from that _night_.


End file.
